Trust and Partnership
by StoryMaker7
Summary: As Sideswipe does a small patrol around town, he finds Barricade fallowing a young woman. Sideswipe now finds himself with the choice of becoming a guardian. But can they learn to trust each other, and what do the cons want with her? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

I thank God for all my inspiration

Trust and partnership

A silver car known as Sideswipe, one of the Autobots on earth was driving down the rode of a town known as Tranquility.

I was muttering to myself as I drove through town "IronHide and his ideas of punishment. I was just getting restless, no need to send me on patrol because of it." Little did I know that my restlessness was about to be cured as a black and white police car came racing bay. I read an energy signal coming from the car. "Wow, that was a Decpticon! Looks like it was a good idea to go patrolling after all." I hit the gas and fallowed the speeding police car. Only to suddenly see it slow down 'Hugh?' I thought, and started to slow down so the con wouldn't detect me. 'Funny? He seems so focused on something that he's not even paying attention to me. But what could he be so interested in? Oh well at least I can have some fun.' But before I could have my 'fun' the police car started to slow down again and stopped, I also stopped but far enough for the con not to detect me. At that moment I spotted a young woman come out into the sidewalk in front of us. She was a medium sized girl with dark brown hair that spiked down almost a little bellow her neck and only an inch long at her front for her bangs. She wasn't very tan but not pasty white either. She had large brown eyes that looked a little distracted. She wore a midnight blue spaghetti shirt that was snug on her body. She also wore blue jeans that had a light, dark dusty blue color. She wore black tennis shoes, and last but not least she wore a bracelet with the shape of a fox on it.

As I walked down the street my mind started to drift off into the book I was reading before I decided to come out for some fresh air. I looked both ways and to my left I saw a cop car and way in the back a cool looking silver car. That reminds me, I should probably start thinking about what car I should get, I'm almost twenty but I still haven't gotten my own car yet.

The girl crossed the rode and the con car started to fallow the her slowly. I was interested with this. What was this con up too? After searching my info on the cons that could still be on earth I found that I was fallowing Barricade. 'Uh no, what's he up to? I thought he was missing. I guess I found him. But what's he doing fallowing that human?' Barricade drove at a distance so that he wouldn't be detected. I did the same.

I had started noticing that the police car was fallowing me, I got a feeling, I hadn't done anything wrong, he would of asked me to stop by now, and the speed limit was 40 in this area. He was going way to slow, maybe he was patrolling, but I became paranoid. I knew this might be a bad idea to run but I didn't want to be near this guy. So I started to walk a little faster but the car started going faster as I went, so I started to run. Now I knew this wasn't a cop. Especially when I noticed THERE WAS NO DRIVER!

I saw the girl start running and knew that she had spotted the con. Barricade started going faster as the girl did and she just went faster as well. I decided to step up the speed as well. Suddenly the girl turned a corner into an alley. 'No! What was she thinking?' Barricade took the chance and rounded as well. After a while I heard the girl scream and then strangely, I think I heard the con scream as well.

I was running as fast as I could. I was fast but not as fast as a car, and my speed was limited, well usually. Right now I knew I was in danger so I paid attention to getting away, but soon I was running out of breath and knew if I kept it up I would have some sort of anxiety attack. It only happened if I pushed myself. But I soon recognized where I was, and recognized an alley. I had a plan, it was risky, but what else could I do. So I pushed the meddle to the pedal and rounded the corner and grabbed a steel pipe that I knew would be there, the alley was next to a scrap yard with many interesting things, especially mettle. I climbed up the latter a little, but not all the way, I don't think it could fallow me up, but I had to do something or it would fallow me home. The police car came in. I eyed it like a predator stocking it's pray, but strangely it looked like the car was doing the same thing, and I meant the car. I know weird. I held the pipe tight and waited for the right moment. Then "YEEEEAAAA!" I jumped from my position, landed on the hood of the car as I rammed the pipe into the window. Then something I don't think I could ever forget happened. The car yelled in pain. That's right the car. I was shocked and backed up. Suddenly the car began to bend and strangely transform into a giant robot with four red eyes. "AH ah ah ah." was all I could say. The robot then grabbed the pipe from it's chest and took it out, he snapped it like a tooth pick "That hurt." it said. I was about to panic when I remembered that showing fear would be more dangerous, I know it's more of a trick on animals but what else could I do, I didn't want to show anymore weakness. So I composed myself and glared. The robot started to laugh at me and that only boosted my glare at him. I hate it when people laugh at me, I was bullied a lot as a kid and I just couldn't take it. I was about to ask what was so funny when I heard "Step away from the human Berricade!" the black and white cop car turned around and I was able to see a silver robot with wheels on his feet. His hands were in the shape of knifes. I could only say one thing at that time "Cool!" they stared blankly at me but then the cop car tried to reach for me. Bad move, the silver car then attacked the cop car and they started to fight I tried getting out of the way but it was not easy because I thought they would step on me. I could tell the silver one was getting a real beating but he to was putting up a fight. Strangely he looked like he was enjoying himself a little too much.

I knew I was enjoying himself a little to much, but it had bean a while since I had a good fight, non the less a challenge. But then I saw the young girl and frowned, I remembered how all the humans back at the base first saw me like I was a monster, it was my own fault for caring more about getting back at Demolisher then not even caring about the humans safety.

I saw the silver robot look at me, and was that regret I saw in his eyes.

Being distracted gave Barricade the opportunity to punch me squire in the jaw. He then quickly grabbed the girl who screamed.

The black robot grabbed me and his grip was tight, along with that I don't like heights. I screamed at this.

I shook the pain away when I heard the girl scream, my optics grew as I saw the girl in Barricades hands. I pointed to the con and said "Let her go you con!" The said con turned to me and said "Sorry Autobot but I have a mission to finish." he was about to transform but I sliced off his hand, grabbed the girl, transformed myself, and went off with the girl in my driver seat.

Barricade yelled in anger and pain.

The black robot started changing into his car form again but the silver one slice the black robots hand and I screamed thinking he would hit me, but then I felt the grip loosen and the silver one catch me and transformed. It felt and looked weird but next thing I new I was inside a car and we where riding off. I heard the cop car yell as we got out of the alley. I thanked God for my safety and my life. I then said "Where are you taking me?" The silver car then said "Somewhere safe where the Decepticon won't get you." "How do I know I can trust you? And what's a Decepticon?" I asked still a little paranoid about this.

That was a hard question for me to answer, The first one I mean, I knew she shouldn't have really asked that, come on I got her away from the con. Though for all she new I was just as bad. So with a sigh and knowing I was going to get a chew out for not fallowing protocol I began to tell her about my group and enemies and how we where here to help.

As I heard the story I was becoming a bit shocked. Alien robots, I couldn't decide whether this was crazy, or just plane cool. So I said "Okay It sounds pretty cool what you're saying but if your lying to me I won't hesitate to do the same to you as I did to the cop car back there." I pointed my thumb back to where we where.

I laughed at that only to see her eyes glare at me, and I knew she meant it. I then said "Don't worry I saw what you did, pretty resourceful, so I'll take your word for it." She smiled and said "Thanks. And thanks again for the help back there." "You're welcome." he said back. The rest of the way to the base was in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Sideswipe

I drove up silently to, Diago Garcia, the base. As I got closer I noticed the guards but knew they wouldn't stop me. They had a machine that could detect our energy signatures so I could get in with out trouble.

Girl

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. A secret military island! Cool yet freaky. I saw the guards up ahead. They just opened up the gate and let us in. Okay so he was telling some truth. But what if this was a trap. He seemed to know what I could do and didn't seemed scared, did that mean he wasn't threatened or that he wasn't a threat. I had no way of knowing. I tensed up a bit. I had tried calling my parents but I found he was jamming my signal. I tensed for a while until he reassured me that he wouldn't hurt me. I still didn't know if I could trust him but what else could I do. Though I tensed up again once we where on the island.

Sideswipe

I sensed her tense up and said "Hey it's cool stop getting so tensed." She then said "How can I not get tensed not knowing what your going to do to me." I got a little angry at her and yelled "Look I said I wasn't going to hurt you, what is your problem?" She jumped and I knew I did the wrong thing, one thing they told us to never do around humans is to yell. And now I had messed up big time, if she didn't trust me before how was she suppose to trust me now. But what made me even more worried is that I saw her eyes where starting to became a bit wet. Just great.

Girl

I jumped at the sudden yell. I was just about ready to cry, but tried to stop myself. I couldn't show him weakness. But then I got angry at his words. So I then began to yell at him "Don't yell at me! You're the one who took me, cut off my phone connection and now your asking me why I don't trust you!" I was tearing up now great just great "After all of that how could I, besides if you had an unknown thing grab you and then take you away to some unknown place unsure if you where going to be okay how would you feel? And I'm not trusting you because I don't know you or if your lying okay, it's how I was raised, if you where human I be more open but I don't know what you are or what your intentions are." I was hysterical now and crying my eyes out.

Sideswipe

Boy did I really mess up. Making her cry, I don't know why but it was making me feel bad. I was going soft. But I knew I was going to get it from IronHide at this point, not to mention Prime. Though I could see it from her point of view. I had not really comfort her in to knowing I was safe, sort of. I was not doing my job right. I can see what she means about being taken from a strange creature. I let out some air and said "I'm sorry." "What?" she seemed surprised. "I'm sorry for taking you like that, but I didn't know what else to do. If I had left you then that Deciptcon would of gone after you again or fallowed you home. There could have bean more out there." "But what do they want with me?" she had calmed down but looked nervous about what I had said. "I don't know. That's why I took you here, so we could protect you and find out why, there are some other humans here that can help you as well. Capten Lenox seems the most sensible one. I'm sorry If I didn't let you call your parent's but If you told them about me would they of believed you, plus I didn't know if the cons could trace the signal." She was calm now. Good she looked, how could I say this, better that way. No way I was telling her that.

Girl

I was shocked yet felt better about what he did, sort of. If he was really trying to hurt me he would of done it by now anyways, but so would the other robot. That's what had me worried, though the other one was rough with me, this one seemed to be trying to be nice. I still couldn't trust him until I knew what was going on, or if he could gain it.

Sideswipe

I saw that she was thinking about all this. Then I saw the hanger open.

NO ONES POV

IronHide was grumbling to himself as he tried cleaning off his cannons. Something about the twins and their pranks. Optimus then came into the room and said "IronHide?" "Yeah Optimus?" grumbled the weapon specialist. Optimus let it go sense he knew about his bad day. He decided to get to the point "Have you seen Sideswipe around? I wanted to talk to him about a way to help him out with his restless behavior and probably a way to get some of the humans not to be so tense around him." IronHide then said "Yeah he was driving me a little crazy with his restlessness so I sent him out on patrol. But I like to hear what your idea was." The blue and red bot then said "I was thinking of making him a guardian like you and some of the others." IronHide almost fell over with shock and said "Prime are you serious, this is Sideswipe where talking about, the bot who likes to fight a little to much." Prime nodded at this and said "I know, that's why I wanted to put him with a partner, you know let him know there's more to life then battle." They both looked down sadly at this. Suddenly they saw the young bot pulling up to the base. "He's back." said Optimus. Suddenly the silver car stopped in front of them. But he didn't transform right away, that was strange. They heard him mumbling something, for a while and then his driver's door opened, and out stepped a young human woman. "Um hi." she said. The two transformed bots looked at each other and IronHide then said "Looks like he beat you to it Prime."


	3. Chapter 3

Girl

We where driving up to a building and the silver robot said "Where here." as the huge doors opened my mouth opened in shock, I was shocked at first but then said "Way cool." there standing before me was two more giant robots, a black one and a blue and red one. They where way bigger then the silver one I was in now.

Sideswipe

I saw her face and almost laughed as she gawked at the sight before her, though I was feeling nervous about showing her to my instructor and leader. Then I heard her say "Way cool." I really had to hold back my laughter now. But I was able too. Suddenly I stopped and I tolled her through the interior so only she could hear "Okay out." "What? I'm not going out there. There huge, what if they step on me? " she said surprised. I let out a sigh and said "They won't step on you, believe me. Prime, the big blue one, is the leader and very protective of our human friends, IronHide is a bit rough around the edges but believe me he can be a real soffty." I remembered how IronHide started acting all soft around his charge's, Captain Lenox's, daughter Annabelle.

Girl

I thought about what he said 'If they had wanted to hurt me they would of done it by now, but still…' I sighed and decided to get out of the car. The larger robots turned to me and I said "Um hi." The big black one then said "Looks like he beat you to it Prime." I was confused what did he mean by that. Was I tricked? Suddenly the Silver one transformed and said "What you two talking about?" apparently I'm not the only one confused, but still he could be acting, okay I'm being real paranoid right now.

Sideswipe

I heard what IronHide said and saw her pale, great now she's nervous. He's really got to watch what he says. I transformed and asked "What you two talking about?" she looked a bit relieved then paranoid and then just confused. Man what is up with this girl? Optimus then said "We will discuss that later Sideswipe, now who is this that you have brought?" I almost said something but stopped. I didn't even know the girls name. I sighed and said "Look it's like this…" I began to tell them about what had happened with some help from the girl. I really gotta get her name.

Girl

After we where done explaining what had happened, the two robots looked confused, shocked, and angered. They really couldn't believe that I did that to a "con" as they say. The black one was first to speak "If I hear you do anything that dangerous around a human again I'll take away your swords." That seemed to make the silver robots eye's shoot up. Suddenly the blue and red one leaned down to me. I stepped back a bit as his face came to mine. Man it was huge, and funny looking to. He then said "Hello, my name is Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, I am sorry for the inconvenience but we do not want you to get hurt. I apollogize for my soldiers behavior, he is not very experienced with humans." The silver robot crossed his arms and huffed. He was annoyed. I stood silent. The blue robot then said "It is okay, we will not hurt you, what is your name?" I then looked at him straight in the eyes and said "How do I know I can trust you." He smiled and said "Because I made a promise that I would protect life, not destroy it. I will not dishonor myself and my race by braking my promise." He put his hand up, I thought he was going to swat me and "eeped" and I backed up a bit. He seemed hurt and then said "Do not be frightened, I am only making a gesture saying that I am being truthful." I raised a brow and said "You could still be lying." He sighed and then chuckled. I glared at him. I really didn't like it when people laughed at me. He saw my face and stopped. He then said "I am sorry if I offended you." I smiled and then said "It's okay, but like a told the silver one here." I jabbed my thumb behind me and said "I won't hesitate to do to you as I did to that police car if you guys are lying." He got up and the two stared shocked at each other. At least they took me seriously, I really don't like it when people don't believe me.

Sideswipe

I was completely shocked. Prime gives his promise and she still doesn't believe him. And even worse she threatened him. She's either not thinking this through or she has a lot of guts. "What is this?" we all turned and the last things that we needed where there. Ratchet, Galloway, Simmons, and Lennox. This just got better. The only other thing I heard was "Wow." I stared at the girl and saw her looking at Ratchet. I guess she's still getting use to the idea of us.

**I want at least two responses pleas before I put up the next one.**


	4. Chapter 4

Sideswipe

Galloway and Simmons where screaming like madmen about national security, Ratchet was yelling at me about my injuries, and Lenox was trying to calm every one down by saying "Lets hear what happened first and then we'll find out what to do." They all calmed down and Galloway said "Might as well since I'm going to have to write a report about this." Simmons just nodded for his response. I sighed and was about to explain when I felt something close to my leg. I looked down to see the girl, Okay I really, really need to find out her name! Anyways she was a bit close to my leg, as if looking for protection.

Girl

When all the new people and robot got here and started yelling I became nervous, what did they want from me, and why where they yelling? I started to get closer to the silver robot, I think his name is Sides something, either way he had protected me. So I started to hide behind him. Suddenly he looked down at me and I became nervous and walked a little away from him, staring right back.

Sideswipe

She kept here stare on mine, her eyes where very strange, they could be non emotional yet emotional. Okay where did that come from? Any way's she seemed nervous again and it was from all the yelling probably. But it was strange that she used me for protection, did that me she was starting to trust me? Any ways it seemed that Ratchet saw this and was about to come close to her when Optimus held out an arm. That stopped him from approaching, but not from saying "I am sorry if I frightened you with my yelling, I was just concerned for my comrade. I am the medical officer of my team." He pointed at me.

Girl

When I heard this I nodded my head. I then said "I don't like it when people yell at me." The big yellow green robot nodded with a smile and said "I understand, but pleas, tell us what got you both in this situation?" I took a breath and the silver robot also sighed as we began our story again. When we where done they all had looks of shock. The medic robot then looked angry and was about to say something when the black one said "Don't worry I warned him already about what I do if he ever put someone in danger like that again." The medic closed his mouth and nodded. He then pointed to the silver one and said "You, in my med bay pronto." The silver one nodded and was about to go when "Wait just one minute?" We all turned to see the guy in the suit with brown hair. He said "What just accord here was against regulation and we could be sued for kidnapping." I thought at first may be he was being considered, until "She's a danger to this whole operation. What are we going to do with her?" that quickly left my mind and I became annoyed, I saw that the robots and the other two men where annoyed at this. I gauss that was what everyone thought of him around here. Suddenly the dude in the black military wear with black hare and pale face said "I don't like the idea of another kid around the base-" "Wait there are more, what are you guys kidnappers?" The man then said in a calm manor "Look kid we are not kidnapers, but we have had other kids around your age involved in all this mess, they have also chosen to stay in this thing with us. Now if you where like them you wouldn't have to have any part of this, will accept for one other, but from what I heard you're going to need some protection-" "That is where we come in." We all looked up at the big blue robot with flames. He then said "Like some of the other children and Capitan Lennox here" he pointed to the man in military wear and blond hair "have bean given a guardian." "A guardian?" I asked with a brow up. He then said "He is what like you humans call a body guard but not just that, it is also a constant companion who will take care of you and who you may chose to do the same, it is like a friend that will never leave your side." I thought about this 'A friend that will protect me and will never leave my side, and i do the same for.' It was a little strange, but was it real. I then said "Who would be my guardian and how will I explain this to my family? I can't lie to them." The big robot smiled and said "The others family members know about them too. We know it would be a bad, and hard, task to keep us a secret." He then looked at the Silver robot and said "Sideswipe?" "Yes sir?" saluted the silver robot, who I now know is named Sideswipe. The blue one smiled and said "I appoint you to be this young lady's guardian." I was surprised, then I looked at Sideswipe and in some way hoped he accept, but what I heard from his mouth made me sad "Are you kidding me? I can't take care of a human! No way!"


	5. Chapter 5

Sideswipe

I was completely shocked when I heard Optimuse appoint me her guardian. I could only say one thing to that "Are you kidding me? I can't take care of a human! No way!" Then I looked down at her and knew I had made a mistake. She was sad, even disappointed. What had I done? But what was I suppose to say? I don't know a thing about humans and I've tended to put them in danger. What if I can't do the same. Then I said as I leaned down to her, she backed away from me some. Great now what? So I said "Look I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that, it's just that I don't have a lot of experience with humans and I tend to put my mission before them." She still looked sad, but I couldn't say more. Optimus then said "That is way I am potting her as your charge. I was already talking to IronHide about putting you with one when you two came in. You need to learn how to be around the humans if you are to survive on this planet. And it wasn't a suggestion it was an order." He had a hard and angry look when he said the last part. All I could do was say "Yes sir." I was about to say something to the girl when I heard her say "Forget it!"

Girl

All where looking at me now. Off course I was going to say that, he was only doing this because of an order. If that's all I was going to be to him, an order, then I didn't want anything to do with him. I started to run. I didn't even want to be here. "Wait!" I heard someone say. I couldn't tell who it was, and I didn't care. I just wanted to get out of here, but as I ran out of the hanger and into the grass, I tripped and fell flat on my face. "Owww!" I yelled. I held my knee. Great, I should of bean paying attention. Tears where in my eyes, but not just from the bleeding knee, but what I had heard in there. Thy all came out and some others soldiers where starting to crowd around me. I started to back up. Not wanting any of them to get near me. The medic robot then barked "All of you out of my way!" They all did as they where told. He tried to pick me up, I tried to get up and away, but I fell right into his hand. I was crying more know. I was tired, confused, and nervous. I still didn't know if they where telling the truth or not, and now they had me in a vulnerable position. At least I would finely find out what they wanted, if they where truly friends, or enemies. But I will not give up.

Sideswipe

I had called to her saying "Wait!" but she didn't listen, and probably didn't care, when I heard her yell, my spark jolted and I ran out as fast as I could. I was shocked to see her in this state, here inner fluids where coming out of her knee servo and she was crying. I could see she was tired. What have I done? Ratchet glared at me as he picked her up and I knew that meant to fallow him, but that I was going to get it once we got to the med bay. I walked silently without a word as others stared at me with anger or disappointment. But the worst came from my leader and my instructor.

Girl

We came into a room and it looked clean and orderly. The medic put me down on a big cold table like thing. I tried backing off and almost fell, but into his hands. They where strangely gentle. I guess they had to be to be able to do his job. He sat me down again and said "Pleas don't be frighten? I just want to fix up your knee." He then did something strange, his eyes glowed and scanned my knee. He then said "Nothing is broken just a flesh wound. I can fix that up." Suddenly out of thin air he brought out some medical supplies. He chuckled at my open mouthed expression and said "It's called a subspace. We use them to bring extra equipment with us. It's kind of like a mini black whole." I stayed silent on that, though this just got stranger and stranger. He then began to clean my knee, the pant leg was pushed up. He then went and put something on it, it stung, but he said "It will help keep infections out." I calmed down a bit. Then he rapped it up with some of that white stuff that doctors use. "All done." he said and I pulled the pant leg down. I smiled and said "Thanks." "Your welcome young one."

Sideswipe

I just stared as Ratchet fixed her up. She seamed to get calmer. I almost sprung in to catch her when she fell, and I had to hold myself back when she looked like something was hurting her. What's going on with me? I don't want to be here guardian yet I'm acting and feeling like one. Oh no, could it be that I've developed a bond? Suddenly Ratchet turned to me and barked "You on the berth." I did as I was told and laid on the one next to her. She scooted off a little. Now I was feeling bad, I was about to say something when someone came in. It was Jolt. He saw the young girl and then looked at my scarred frame and said "What happened?" Ratchet began to start fixing me, not to gently, and said "Nothing you should worry about. Keep the young girl company while I work on this one." He nodded his head and went up to the young girl 'What was her name!' Anyways when he came up to her she just stared up. They looked each other up and down and the girl said "I like your color." I could see Jolt smile behind his face plate and said "Thanks." I heated up on that, and Ratchet chuckled so lowly that only I could here. The girl then said "Who are you?" Jolt replied with "My names Jolt, I'm the medic in training. Ratchet's my instructor."


	6. Chapter 6

Girl

I talked to the new robot in the room for a while, I think he said his name was Jolt, small and easy to remember. I told him about how I got here and even how I got hurt. He listened and nodded, while commenting here and there. He then looked up at Sideswipe and said "Man Sides you really have to be more careful." Ratchet chuckled at this. It was a weird name, it sounded like wrench. When Sideswipe was a bout to say something back, Ratchet had just confirmed his name, he got a wrench and hit him on the helm. I then said "Isn't that bad for your brains, or whatever you guys call what you think with." Ratchet smiled at me and said "It's called a processor young one, and don't worry, their helms are strong enough to withstand lasers. This is just my way of teaching them to behave and not to make the same mistake again." "Okay." I said. I then looked up at Jolt and said "Have you ever gotten hit." I could tell that behinds his mask he was smiling, I think, when he said "No, I keep myself out of trouble."

Sideswipe

I was steaming up at this. Those two where having a good time? They just talked, sure it wasn't forceful, but still why did she act like that with him and not me? I didn't notice that my spark beat had increased and Ratchet was able to tell, he had to know, being a medic and all. He looked at me with a mischievous smile. But before he could say anything we heard the door open. It was Optimus and Lenox. Optimus still looked at me with disappointment, but then turned to the young girl with a smile and said "How are you." The girl then said "Okay I gauss." she shrugged her shoulders. He nodded, still with a smile on his face, "Good" he said. He then came up to her berth and said "I have to ask you a very serous question." "Okay. What is it?" she said back. Optimus looked at me and then back at her, but he also looked at Jolt. He then returned to her and said "Who would you like to be your guardian?" That was a shocker, we had never done that before. It just usually happened, or in Leo's case, Sam's collage buddy, we assigned him the twins, and they got along just fine, most of the time. She looked at me and then back at Jolt. I had a bad feeling about this, and I glared at Jolt. He only smiled back. Before she could give her answer Jolt said "I better go, I'm the medic assistant so I can't be chosen to be a guardian." She looked sad at this. Suddenly Lennox said "We can chose in a bit. I need to talk to her about some other things." She nodded her head and Will led her out of the med bay, but before she left I called out "Wait… I'm… sorry." She looked back at me, shocked. The others did the same and I gave a scowl, okay so it was rare of me to apologize big deal. I ignored them and said "I'm sorry for the way I treated you, I had no right, and if you give me a chance I would be glad to be your guardian." she still looked shocked, but then said "I'll think about it." she limped out of the room with Lenox. The others just kept staring at me and I said as I looked at Ratchet "We need to talk." "That I think we do." he replied.


	7. Chapter 7

Sideswipes POV

I looked at my fellow bots as they patiently waited for what I was about to say. I sighed and said "Look

I know I said that I didn't want to be a guardian, but that was because I don't know a thing about humans. I

didn't know it would upset her so much." Optimus then said "I think it was more of the thought that she was

only a mission that upset her." I looked down in shame, but I had to continue to tell them about what had bean happening to me.

"Unfortunately when she ran away, something snapped."

They all looked at me like I was crazy. I sighed again and said "I'm

not sure what it was but even before that I've bean feeling weird with her." "What do you mean?" asked

Ratchet. I looked into his optics and said "I didn't like seeing her cry, I was upset that she didn't trust me, I

was ashamed when she ran, I was afraid for her when she got hurt, and for some reason I became extremely

angry when she started getting all, buddy, buddy with Jolt here." I pointed at the medic in training. Jolt

shrugged in embarrassment. The three older bots in the room began to laugh. I became annoyed by this and

yelled "What! There's nothing funny about this!" The three bots calmed down, it was weird to see Optimus

laughing as well, kind of creepy. Once they settled down, it was actually Optimus who spoke. He cleared his

vocals and said "It appears you have developed a guardian bond with the young human femme." I felt my jaw

hit the floor literally. Ratchet then mumbled, he picked it up and hooked it back on, not gently at all either, but it did

nock the shock out of me. "Ow! Wait this can't be. I thought it was just a team thing not a bond?" They all

began to chuckle again, including Jolt, who I shot a glare at. He stopped chuckling. Ratchet calmed down and

said "The bond is not like the type we have with other cybertronions Sideswipe, well not exactly. The bond

tends to happen when a bot saves another species not of its own kind." I listened carefully with interest as he talked.

"Because you helped the young femme escape you feel you need to protect her, same with Sam and Bee, only

this is a little different because the first thing you did was fight for her." "What do you mean?" I asked, still a

bit confused. Optimus smiled and continued for him "When you protected her you showed an act of caring and

shivery. You now have the feeling to protect her as if she where your comrade-" "Wait why a comrade?" He

smiled again and said "Because, she showed you she could hold her own when she attacked Barricade, didn't she?"

"Yeah but-" I was cut off as he held his hand up and continued to speak. "Sam did the same for

Bumblebee when he went in to stop the sector 7 agents from harming him. In that moment they knew they

could trust each other, and a partnership was formed. Just like what is going on

now, she has shown you that she is someone you would want by your side, because she has, as the humans say

,has your back, and when you attacked Barricade you showed the same. But first she wanted to find if you

could be trusted." his eyes then became cold and angry and he continued with "But when you declined to be her

guardian you have shown that you might not be able to be trusted, and she felt sad, it was the same as a blow to

the chest. In a way the trust is what keeps the bond together, you can tell if each other need help, or become

protective of each other. That's one way Bumblebee knew Sam was in danger at his collage with Alice. But

now you still have to earn that trust, and you have to learn to trust as well, because without it, there is no

partnership, and there is no bond." I stared at him and was about to say something when I heard "Get away

from me!" my spark felt that she was in distress and with out thinking, I rushed out to help her.


	8. Chapter 8

Girl POV

The tall blond headed soldier took me down the hall but not to far from the med bay we where in. He

turned back to me and said "I'm sorry about all of this miss. My name is Captain Will Lenox and I just wanted to

inform you on some things." I raised my brow and told him "You know I can't keep this a secret from my

family?" The Captain chuckled and said "Neither could I." I looked shocked at him. He saw my expression and

chuckled a little more as he said "My wife and daughter are very smart, and I couldn't bare to lie to them." I

nodded to him. So he was a family man, at least he was kind and not loud. I then said "Your not gonna threaten

me are you?" The man looked shocked and said "No of course not, either way no one would believe you if you

went and told them of this, but I do ask if you could keep it a secret." I thought about this. People wouldn't

believe me and they would think I'm crazy. I then said "Your right, no one would believe me when I said I'm

hiding a giant alien robot in my garage." He laughed a bit, but then said with a confused voice and surprised face

"Wait? Your accepting?" I sighed and said "I don't have much choice if the bad ones are after me, but I will have

to ask my parents." The captain smiled at me and said "Probably is for the best. I guess you should meet the others

and chose a partner-" "I think I already have one." I said as I smiled. He looked a bit shocked at me and said "Are

you sure?" I nodded. "What made you change you're mind." he asked. I sighed and said "He wouldn't of saved

me if it wasn't for a reason." I shrugged my shoulders. The Captain smiled and said "I guess that's true. So now

you just have to tell him and then I'll be able to give you a shield card." I then asked "What's a shield card?" He

smiled again, man does he like to smile, and said "The card will give you protection from a cop stopping you

incase your being chased or the bot does something he shouldn't be doing, It also gives you entrance to the shield

base and facility and so on." "That sounds cool, thanks." I said back with my own smile.

"Hold it right there!" We turned back to see another man, he was one of the guys I saw yelling earlier, only he didn't

look nice at all, he looked angry. With glasses. The Captain then said "Galloway you have no right-" "I do so

have a right in this." His face was red now, he looked creepy. I became a bit nervous and angry. He can't just say

what I can and can't do, they already told me. As he walked up to us he said "I will not have any more annoying

teenagers involved in this." Captain Lennox stepped in front of me. This only made the Galloway guy angrier. He

said "Step a sighed Captain." it was like he was spitting venom with every word. The Captain then said "You

have no right to not let this young lady have protection. She is a human being and that is my mission as a member

of NEST." Galloway then said "I don't care if it's just one girl there after Captain, if it was something like a hundred

maybe, but just one doesn't matter." He glared at me with his eyes, and what he said made me mad. I had I right

here to. He didn't care about me fine, but he can't deny me the protection I was already given. I glared back and

the man steamed up. He grabbed me by the hand and I yelled "Get away from me!" What I did next probably

wasn't the smartest thing to do, but I would not let any one touch me like that. I couldn't hear the footsteps of the

giant robots as I was too busy hearing the scream from the man in front of me.


	9. Chapter 9

Hope you guys are enjoying the story, but pleas, I like reviews.

**Sideswipe**

I couldn't believe it, I just couldn't, actually forget that, I could. We had all heard her scream and we had all come out to help her, but it seamed she had helped herself. Right in front of us was the one human who hated us the most. Captain Lenox's face was in a state of shock and so where ours. Galloway was holding his nose and yowling in agony, his nose was bleeding life fluids, or as they call it, blood. The man then started to yell in anger. Optimus asked "What has happened here?" Galloway stopped his rant, glared at the girl, who became shocked, her mouth had dropped, as he pointed at her and said "She attacked me?" We all looked down at her. She then looked angry.

**Girl**

What? I attacked him? He was the one who grabbed me. I glared at him and said "Me? You're the one who grabbed me. How dare you. Of course I'm going to hit you if you grab me it hurts. See?" They all turned to me and saw the red mark that man made, though I'm not sure if he should be called a man. They're faces where all shocked and they glared at him. Now I don't know whether to be satisfied for defending myself, or worried that these guys would kill him. Though they said they made a promise to not hurt humans.

**Sideswipe**

I was enraged. How dare he do that. On our planet if you did that to a femme, not only did she have the right to defend herself, but all the mechs there would gang up on him and teach him a lesson. Femmes are rare among our kind, but even if their not here, the one who hurts one should still get the same punishment, though we couldn't hurt him. What the man said next changed my mind about not hurting him. Galloway stomped towards her, yelling at her as he did "You insignificant little girl! I don't care who you are! When I'm done with you, you will have wished the Decipticons would have taken you!" he was about to grab her again, his face red and puffy, and she was about to get in a defensive stance, but I brought one of my swords out and put it in between them. I glared at him and growled with my engines. The man turned pale and then I said "Don't you ever lay your slimy hands on her again. You got me!" Galloway then did something I would never forget, he screamed like a protoform and went running for the hills.

**Girl**

I was shocked. I didn't know he would protect me like that. I looked up at him, and he looked down at me. He smiled at me, and I smiled back. Then as we looked to where the man had run off like the nut he was, we all laughed. Capitan Lennox then said "I guess I better calm him down and get the paper work done." He then looked at me as the silver robot took his sword away and said "I'll leave you to get to know your knew partner." All the robots looked in shocke and then looked at me. I smiled up at the silver bot and said "Still wanna be my partner?"

**Sideswipe**

I couldn't believe it, after all of that she still wanted to be my partner. I smiled at her and said "Yes, I do." she smiled again, man I love that smile. Optimus then said "It appears you are now an official guardian Sideswipe, congratulations. IronHide patted me on the shoulder and said "Good job kid." I smiled. I had won their respect back. Optimus then said "We should go into the recreation room so that we can discus some matters, and" he said as he held a hand to us "So the new team can get to know each other." I smiled and we all began to walk towards the wreck room.

**Girl**

I tried to fallow them but I had trouble understanding where I should go, and when to move, I didn't want to get stepped on. Suddenly the silver bot looked at me, he kneeled down and put his hand out for me. I looked at him in the eye things, and he nodded. So I took a ride to the place we where going. When we finely got there, the big flamed robot said "This is our recreation room." I looked around, everything was giant sized and there was a big computer, I then said "I know I've said this a lot, but cool, everything's so big." They all just chuckled and they went to a table, I was sat down on the table. I stood up and asked "So what are your names?" I pointed to the yellow green one and said "I know your name is Ratchet, which sounds like wrench, and for a good reason. Plus you're the medic." the others chuckled, he looked mad for a bit, I felt bad and said "Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you." He looked at me and smiled as he said "It's fine, your right anyway." I then looked at the flamed blue and red one and said "And your name is Optimus Prime right?" He nodded and said "That is correct." I then looked at the blue one and said "And I know your Jolt." He nodded. Was it just me or did the silver won looked agitated. I turned to the last two, him and the black one. I then said "So what are your names again?" The black one said "The names IronHide and I'm the weapon specialist." His hands turned into cannons and I stepped back a bit. The silver one glared at him and said "Hide put those away." "Just wanted to show her my canons." He replied and then his hands where back. I sighed. I then looked at the Silver one and said "I think I remember your name know. It's Sideswipe, right?" He smiled and said "Right."

**Sideswipe**

Now it was time for me to ask her a question, one I've bean longing to know. "I have a something to ask you?" she looked to me and said "Okay." I then finely asked "What's your name?" She looked to be thinking, I wonder if she trusted me enough with her name, she knew ours. She finely looked at me and said "Victoria." Victoria, it sounded strange, yet I liked it, something about it was, I don't know, familiar. Then IronHide said "What kind of name is that?" I sighed, good old Hide always was a charmer. She glared and said proudly "I'll have you know that Victoria means Victory buster!" so that's why it sounded familiar. But we all had to burst out into laughter when Hides mouth hung open in shock. No one had ever had the guts to say anything like that to him. Then his face twisted, we where concerned, but then he began to laugh. Jolt then asked Ratchet "Has he gone crazy?" Ratchet then said "I'm not sure." Hide stopped his laughing fit.

**Victoria **

At first I thought he was going to yell at me, but the laughing was a surprise. When they talked about him going crazy, I probably had to agree, though I dont like it when I'm being laughed at. I probably look like a little kid compared to their size. When he had calmed down he said "I like you kid, I really do, you're the only one besides Prime to actually stand up to me. Victory, hu, good name." I smiled at that and crossed my arms and I said "Thanks." Sideswipe then said "So tell us about yourself." "Yeah." they all said "Com one." "Tell us." I felt a little weird doing this, but if we where going to be partners, or working together, then they should know me. So I said "My favorite color is night blue, like my shirt." They all nodded at this, Ratchet then said "I guess that makes sense." I nodded and said "I like animals." Sideswipe then said "Does that explain the creature on your rest." I looked at my fox charm on my bracelet and said "Yeah." I then thought and said "I like to read, and I like to draw." they nodded. Jolt then said "What's your favorite type of music." I responded with "I like a lot, accept heavy metal." Sideswipe then said "I never cared for it much either, It fries my serkits after a while."

I need some help here, what else should they ask Victoria?


	10. Chapter 10

**Sidewipe **

We decided to keep asking Victoria questions. I wanted to get to know her better. I then said "So what about your family?" She looked at me and said "Oh man they are going to freak when they see you. My mom is not going to like this one bit, she's a good mom, just very protective. My dad and my two younger brother are going to freak over you, they are car fanatics. My sis moved out with her husband so you don't need to worry about them, until they visit, then I'm not sure, probably be the same as my mom." I smiled at the way she described things. It was kind of cut, wait where did that come from?

**Victoria**

I then said "I better tell you my daily schedule so we can find ways to work it out." He nodded at me and so I started " On weekdays I get up and go to school, so during that time you will have to find a way to keep yourself busy. But I do have free times so if you want I can find times to chat with you so you don't get bored." he just nodded again so I continued "On the weekends I have nothing to do and I mostly hang out at my house or I hang our with my best friend. I don't know if you want to tell her or keep it a secret." He looked like he was thinking and then said "Maybe we could tell her at some point, but not right away. I want to know if I can trust her." I then said "That's fine, she may be a little to surprised anyway." Optimus then looked at me and asked me something important "Do you have some idea why the Decitpicons would go after you?" I then said "No clue. Unless they wanted some kind of animal expert, then I have nothing to offer." He then looked like he was thinking. Sideswipe then said "How can you be an animal expert? You don't look that old." I glared at him and said "Hey I'm nineteen. I just look younger, and the reason I'm an expert is because my mind works differently from other people. I have asperger, so I can remember everything I learn about animals, because they interest me." They then went quite and had far away looks. I then said "Hello?" They came back and Ratchet then said "Sorry, we can access the internet, we just wanted to know what that thing you told us about was. Your kind are very bright and are very developed in one specific skill while under developed with most." I then said "I know, but I have more then one overdeveloped part of my mind." They all just nodded.

**Sideswipe**

She just told us about her ailment like it was nothing, even though it gave her some benefits from others. I wonder why the Decipticons would go after someone like her. But to her to of emitted that in front of us must mean she is not afraid for others to know about that. She is quite a strange one, But I think we will get along just fine. Suddenly we her Will come in and he said "Well I got all the paper work done and it's time to get you home." She just smiled and the rest of us nodded.


	11. Chapter 11

_Victoria was inside Sideswipes car mode once again. They where heading down a country rode on the way to her house._

_**Victoria. **_

_I was getting bored with the quite and decided to finely asked something. "Hey Sideswipe?" "Yeah?" he responded. I then said "Could you put on the radio?" He then said "What do you want to listen to? I have a couple of songs." I then said "Do you have Sk8ter boi?" Sideswipe then said "Let me see if I can find it. He was silent for a while and then he turned on the song and I started singing to the lyrics._

_He was a boy, she was a girl can I make it anymore obvious? He was a punk, she did ballet what more can I say. He _

_wanted her, she'd never tell secretly she wanted him as well but all of her friends, stuck up their nose they had a problem with his baggy clothes. He was a skater boy, She said see you later boy He wasn't good enough for her, She had a pretty face But her head was up in space She needed to come back down to earth. _

Suddenly the song stopped and I asked, "Hey, what's up? It was just getting good." Sideswipe then said in an angry voice "Do all earth femmes like making mechs miserable?" I was shocked and then I replied with "No of course not. It's just a song." "But it's still entertainment from some poor human males misery." he replied.

**Sideswipe **

I couldn't believe the song that I was hearing. It was too much like what happened. She looked shocked at my last statement and said "Maybe if you would of heard the whole song you would of known how the story ends." I scuffed and said "I know how it ends?" she raised brow and said "You do. So tell me the lyrics." She thought I meant the song, yeah right "I don't need to know the rest of the lyrics to know that the poor male ends up alone and miserable and sparck- I mean heartbroken and he can't let the memory of the first time he falls in love stop bothering him, since it was one of the few times he let his shield down." I was revving my engines at this point. She stared at me with wide eyes and then it looked like understanding dawned on her. Maybe now she'll know it's not amusing. She looked at my steering wheel and said "You poor thing." What? What was she talking about? Oh no, she must think this happened to me. She then said as she rubbed the front of my board, it calmed me as she said. She then said "Look if you had a bad relationship in the past you should let it go, it is hard but it does pass. And the song wasn't about a boy's misery, it's about, well, see the song and the boy are more than meets the eye." 'More then meets the eye'. I heard that on Primes message when I was looking for others. She then said "You'll understand what I mean once you hear the rest." I revved my engine again and said "I don't want to." She blew out some are and said "I still say you should." I just sighed at that. She then looked out the window again. I was fallowing Major Lennox in one of the military cars. We where starting to see a couple of homes now and we took a turn until we came up to a house where a couple of humans came running out of it. I guessed this was her family. She looked at me and said "Time to introduce you to the family." I then said with sarcasm "Oh joy." Bee had told me about how the parents could be, and it did not sound fun.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sideswipe**

As we drove up to the house I noticed Victoria's family. There was a woman with brown shoulder length hair, darker then Victoria's and large green eyes. She wore a black shirt and white capris, and black high heals, here skin was a light yellowish color. I guessed that was her mother. Next to her was a man about three inches taller then her. His skin was a brown tan light, he was muscular, he had a shaved face with light brown hair like Victoria's, but pulled back, his eyes where also the same color as her's. He had a blue button up shirt, with black pants and shoes. This must of bean her dad. Next to them where to tall skinny young men. The tallest was a bit taller then the father, but he looked to be about the same age as Victoria, he had the mothers hair and eyes but his fathers face, the boy next to him looked much younger and also had the mothers hair and eyes, but his face was thinner. The oldest wore a red shirt with blue jeans and sneakers, and the younger wore a green shirt and blue jeans as well with sneaker too. This must of bean her brothers. They looked worried as we parked in front of them. The trees around the house and street masked us from any neighbors that could be around.

**Victoria**

I saw my family look worriedly as we drove up. As soon as Sideswipe stopped I ran out the door and hugged my mother. I don't know why but I began to cry. It most of bean from everything I went through today. come out of the military car. My family looked at him angrily and my mother asked "What did you do to our daughter?" I then said "Mom he didn't do anything to me. Just let him explain." My mother was on her protective mode and didn't lestinn as she continued to say "I will sue you if you have hurt her." I then yelled "Mom he didn't hurt me! Jut listen pleas." My dad calmed my mother down and began to talk "Sir, madam. Your daughter was attacked today." They gasped and my mom held me tighter as my dad put a hand on my shoulder. My mom then got angry and said "By who?" One thing everyone should know is to never mess with a mother's child, or they will go mama lion on you. then said "She was attacked by a group called the Decepticons. They wanted to kidnap your daughter it seamed." I then had to say "Mom I need to breath." she let me go a little less and then I said "Don't worry I defended myself and someone helped me. Thank God." My mom then said "Thank you for helping our daughter." My dad did the same but it was to . He then said "Oh no madam I didn't do it. It was him." He pointed to the silver car. My parents expected for a person to com out. What they saw was something completely different.


End file.
